


Poison

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dancing, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>characters: reader x markofcain!dean, sam, garth<br/>synopsis: reader runs into the winchesters while hunting a pack of werewolves. her friend garth is with them.  After a successful hunt, and some frustrating moments with the elder winchester, they all head to a bar to celebrate.  The bar turns into a club at 10 pm. garth requests "poison" by BBD.  reader joins garth on the dance floor.<br/>warnings: ***smut*** ***dubcon***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

You stop and listen. The forest is deadly quiet, the only sound you hear is your own heavy breathing. You pull your silver blade from its sheath on your hip, knowing that the quiet doesn't mean that you're alone. You heard rustling behind you and suddenly you were thrown to the ground, your knife being tossed from your hand. 

You feel a heavy weight on top of you, and you struggle to remove it. Shoving up with both hands, the weight moves to keep you pinned, and you feel a hand over your mouth. 

Your eyes widen as you look up to see what was binding you to the ground. Familiar green eyes stare back at you, his finger to his lips. 

You could hear a slight rustling at 9 o'clock. You tried to twist your head towards the sound. 

Dean's eyes move from yours to look in that direction and you take that as your cue to shove harder to roll him off you. He stood up as you glared at him from your place in the leaves. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Winchester? " you growled, feeling around the wet leaves to grab your knife. 

"Saving you," he muttered. 

Suddenly you saw the sinister face of the werewolf you had been hunting behind him. 

"Dean! " you tossed your blade to him and he spun and stabbed the werewolf square in the heart. 

You jumped up, wiping your jeans down with your hands trying to get some of the muck off. 

Walking past Dean you pulled your knife out of the wolf and cleaned it quickly on your plaid flannel shirt. 

You looked back at him wryly. " You were saying?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! " you hear the younger Winchester not far from you, looking for his brother. 

"Over here, Sammy" Dean replied. 

Sam broke through the bushes, with another familiar face....Garth. 

"Y/N!" Garth exclaimed, grabbing you into a bear hug. 

You hugged him back, slightly breathless since he was stronger than he looked. 

"Hey, Garth," you stepped back from him. "You're on a wolf hunt, with these two?" 

"You know Sam and Dean? " 

"We've ended up on the same hunts a couple of times," you explain. "Mostly it's me saving Dean's ass." 

Garth chuckled as Dean glared at you. "Sure Sweetheart, whatever you say". 

Sam changed the subject. "There's more werewolves here, we're trying to find out where their pack is." 

You raised an eyebrow at Garth, "Are they your pack?" you ask gently.

He lowered his head. "Since my wife was killed by a hunter the pack turned against me. Went into extra brutal mode. They can turn anytime of the month, and we're trying to figure out what's causing it." 

You reach out to touch his arm. "I'm sorry, Garth." Turning to the brothers you ask "Any leads?" 

"None, yet," Sam replied as he started taking the path out of the forest. 

"We were hoping this furball could be one," Dean said, looking at the werewolf laying on the ground. It had partially turned back to its human shape, becoming a grotesque mockery of the human form. 

The Winchesters took the lead, stepping over the creature.


	3. Chapter 3

You got to where your cars were parked. Dean turned to Sam and Garth. "Beers?" he asked. Garth nodded. 

Sam looked at you. "Care to join us, (Y/N)?" 

You pursed your lips, thinking you needed to get a motel room and get research started to find this pack.

"You can bunk with me," Garth offered, reading your thoughts. 

You shot him a smile. "I'll come for a drink."

"Nights not getting any younger," Dean quipped as he climbed into the Impala bringing the engine to life.


	4. Chapter 4

The bar was a little local joint, pretty packed since it was a Saturday night. Sam and Dean slid into the booth on opposite sides, Garth went beside Sam so you ended up next to the older Winchester. 

The first round of drinks came quickly, a shot of whiskey and a beer chaser. You take down the whiskey quickly, loving the warm feeling in your belly from it. 

Garth started coughing after downing his. Sam chuckled softly as he patted him on the back. Garth smiled sheepishly across the table at you. 

"Whoa, take it easy, Garth," Dean joked. 

"Still a lightweight, eh?" you teased. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at you so you continued. "I met Garth on a vengeful spirit case in Wichita. Once we salted and burned the bitch we went for some drinks before heading out of town." you nodded at Garth. "This one takes one shot of whiskey and is trashed." 

Garth looked at you, his eyes already taking on the glassy look he gets when he drinks. "Yeah, you had to carry me back to the motel room." 

You winked at Garth, "Yeah, Mr. 'I lost my keys'. He ended up bunking with me that night." 

Garth looked down at his beer, his cheeks slightly flushed. 

You grinned wickedly at him. "I also recall you getting quite handsy. "

Dean choked in his beer and Sam burst out laughing. Garth's flush increased, growing bright red and moving up to the tips of his ears. 

"Handsy?" Dean asked incredulously. "Care to elaborate? "

You laughed, shaking your head as Garth excused himself. You watched where he was going and realized that the bar slowly was becoming a club atmosphere. There was a DJ in one corner, some disco lights blinking and many scantily clad, young women. 

You looked at Dean and smirked. Motioning your head towards the crowd on the dance floor. "More like your hunting ground, hmmm?" 

Dean winked, "You know it." 

You rolled your eyes, turning back to your beer. 

Suddenly a familiar song started. 

*Girl, I, must*  
*(Warrrrrn yoooooooooou)*


	5. Chapter 5

Garth came back to the booth. With a lopsided grin he grabbed your hand. 

Sam called after you, laughing "Watch the hands." 

Garth gave him a thumbs up and you both joined the small sea of people. 

You started moving to the music, watching Garth as he kept his distance.

* It's oh, so (beautifuuuuuuuuul)*  
*Relationships they seem from the start*  
*It's all so (deadllllllllly)*  
*When love is not together from the heart*

You started moving your hips, grinding to the music. The alcohol starting to take effect, you lost some of your inhibitions. 

*It's drivin' me out of my mind!*  
*That's why it's HARD for me to find*  
*Can't get it out of my head!*  
*Miss her, kiss her, love her*  
*(Wrong move you're dead!)*

You pulled your elastic out of your hair, tossing your head to loosen it, feeling (Y/H/C) locks spill down your back. 

You winked at Garth as he moved awkwardly to the beat. He gave you a thumbs up, moving towards an equally awkward girl in the crowd. 

You chuckled and kept dancing, moving your hips seductively. You started to sweat so you undid your flannel shirt, sliding it off and tying it around your waist-ensuring your sheath was hidden. You spun around, moving your body to the beat.

* She's so - (flyyyyyyyyyyyy)*  
*She'll drive you right out of your mind*  
*And steal your heart when you're blind*  
*Beware she's schemin', she'll make you*  
*think you're dreamin'*  
*YOU'LL fall in love and you'll be screamin',*   
*demon, HOO...*

Your eyes moved to the booth still occupied by Sam. You shif your head towards garth and winked at him. 

Sam laughed good naturedly. 

Your eyes scannned the bar as you slowly moved in a circle, moving your hips. 

Dean was standing at a table with a tall blond girl. 

*See what you're sayin', huh, she's a winner to you*  
*But I know she's a loser (How do you know?)*

Dean had his beer bottle to his lips, not quite drinking, his eyes seemed to roam your body. You swiveled your hips slower to the down beat as his eyes moved up to yours. You kept eye contact with him while you ran your tongue over your bottem lip. 

*Me and the crew used to do her*

You sang along with it, winked at Dean and turned away just as you saw the girl trying to get Dean's attention, moving her hand up his arm. 

When the song ended you moved your way through the crowd to the washroom.


	6. Chapter 6

You open the door to the bathroom to head back to your table. An arm goes around your waist and pins you to the wall. You instinctively reach for your knife but a hand grabs your wrist pushing it to the wall above your head. 

Your eyes adjust to the dim light and you see emerald eyes boring holes into your Y/E/C ones. 

"What the hell, Winchester?" you growled. 

His eyes moved to your lips as you spoke. You squirmed to get out of his grasp. 

He smirked a little, seemingly enjoying your movements against his body. 

"Where's your blond?" you ask, glancing up at his hand holding your wrists. You notice a mark, it looks like a tattoo, but more of the colour of something burned into the skin. 

"She wasn't my blond," he replied. His head moved down towards yours. "Not once you put on that show." 

Your eyes meet his, and you moan a bit seeing lust in them. 

He moves his other hand from your waist to your cheek and slams his lips against yours. you struggle a bit at first, not knowing how to react. You feel yourself getting wet as his tongue prods against your lips and you allow him access. Your tongues fight for dominance. His hand released your wrists and you move your hands into his hair. You tug his head harder towards you, deepening the kiss. 

Dean moves his hand down your throat, his fingers brushing lightly across your collar bone, and across your shoulder. 

Dean suddenly releases you, resting his arm against the wall above your head he peers down at you. 

You see the mark glowing and grab his arm. "What is this, Winchester?" 

He jerked his arm back. "Nothing," he said, eyes flashing, not with lust now, just danger. He straightened and turned, leaving you against the wall as he headed into the men's room. 

You sigh shakily, running your hands through your hair. You hastily pull your hair back into a ponytail and start walking back towards the booth where Sam and Garth are.


	7. Chapter 7

There was another shot and beer chaser waiting for you on the table. You shoot it back then guzzle the beer before sitting. You signal to the waitress for another before sliding into the booth. 

"Thirsty? " Sam asks as the waitress drops your drinks off. 

You smile tightly at him. "Just got a bit hot dancing," you say before shooting your next whiskey and starting in on your beer again.

Dean appeared back at the booth, motioning you towards the end of the bench seat. He sat on the outside effectively blocking you in on his left. 

 

Garth ambled back to the booth, a drunken grin on his face and a purple drink in his hand. 

You raise your eyebrow at Garth, nodding at his drink. "What is that?"

"I dunno," he slurred out. "But it tastes like Kool Aid." 

You chuckled. "Garth, you're not supposed to drink the Kool Aid." 

Dean chuckled at your comment, causing you to look over at him. You noticed he had rolled his sleeve down over the mark. He turned his head towards you, his eyes searching yours as he slowly went quiet.   
You could feel a heat coming off him, it emanated through you causing you to squirm a bit. 

"You ok, y/N? " Sam asked, noticing you moving in your seat. 

"Yeah, " you replied, feeling a blush go to your cheeks. "Just need another drink." 

Dean's head turned to look for the waitress and signaled for more drinks. Sam shook his head no when the waitress looked at him. 

Garth smiled at you, taking a sip of the purple liquid through the straw. He turned to watch the crowd of people sweatily moving to an upbeat song. 

Your drinks arrived and Dean turned towards you, raising his shot. "To you saving my ass," he said, grinning cheekily. 

You clinked your shot against his and drank it back. 

"Uh, guys," Sam interrupted, pointing down to Garth. 

His head was on the table, snoring and drooling a bit. 

You laughed. "Lightweight," you shook your head. 

"Let's get outta here," Dean said, sliding out of the booth as you follow. 

Both of you grabbed Garth on either side, hauling him out of the booth. 

Sam offered to take your side, but you shook your head. You glanced at your keys in the table, "Can you just grab my duffle from my car? " 

He nodded, following you and Dean out. You and Dean dropped Garth in the back of the Impala. 

Since there was no room in the back you slid into the middle of the front seat and Sam took the drivers side since he only had one beer. 

Dean climbed in on your other side. 

"Probably a good idea that you're not back there with handsy, " he smirked squeezing your thigh.

You flushed and looked up at him, but he was facing forward. It was like him grabbing your thigh was a reflex. 

He moved his hand, stretching his legs a bit. His leg touched yours, and his green eyes flickered a bit. 

"Right," you say, biting your lip as you feel the heat flooding through your thigh and upwards.


End file.
